fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Battle of Bracelets 4: New Generation
Battle of Bracelets 4: New Generation is an upcoming game of Battle of Bracelets series. It is actually the 5th game of the main series but the fourth made by and by . In this game there are new kinds of Bracelets, new characters and new places. It is a game for Nintendo Prima and Hybrid Delta and it will be released in 2012 Holidays. Story Three years later... Alex and John have gone to Megalopole City to find Aingeru. They contact to Ainhoa and Elena to know if they had seen him. But they don't know. The next day, they went to the opening of a company there, and they found Tucker there. But Ainhoa noticed that the boss wore a bracelet. They start to investigate and find something called the Chaos Orb, but not just that, someone with the Green Bracelet was there, his name is Ager and he says that he killed Aingeru... With Ainhoa, you have to fight him (Lv2 3). When she knows about it, she goes to tell the rest about it. Tucker denies the fact. He had seen Shadow Aingeru in a near past. What is going on there? After phoning Bella to tell her about the Chaos Orb to investigate, they will look for him in the last place where Tucker saw him: Gaelia City. To go there, you have to go to East bridge to leave the central island. At the other side of the bridge, Inferna reappears to fight the Golden Bracelets again (Lv2 4). There, she tells you about three orbs hidden in Tridinia, and the Dark Bracelets are looking for them. A Secondary Quest The village is built in the main road of it but at the end of the city Pablo calls you to fight you (Lv2 6). He tells you about the Three Hidden Orbs. There are three temples in the three regions of Tridinia. You can continue to the west, where you have to go through a cave. There, you will find two new Dark Bracelets, one of them rather older than the other Dark Bracelet. Their names are Renny (Lv2 8) and Eaton (Lv2 7). After fighting them, they tell you that they are looking for something like a mineral. After that, they leave the cave, you can continue. The next place where you go is Palatina, a classic city of the country in which a man advices you to visit the cathedral. In that cathedral, a man who was dressed as a bishop was there, talking about a new world. There, there was also a person with a bracelet like the one of the president of that company. He's Iche (Lv2 10) and due to you don't believe him, he fights you. After beating him, he and the bishop leave the cathedral, when you leave the cathedral, Xavier and Garone are fighting. You will fight them both, despite the fact that Garone just wants to warn the golden bracelets about the three beasts of the country (Garone (Lv2 10) and Xavier (Lv2 11)). After fighting them, Xavier asks you to go to the north and go across the Nori-Nori Wood. In the wood, Drake will be there, he has been beated by the Green Bracelet. When he tells you that, he will fight you (Lv2 13), there will be other Dark Soldiers in the forest with level 8. The first of the Beasts After leaving the forest, you will arrive to Scandar, a city of metallurgy where the Green Bracelet that was called Ager was there. He must fight you to kill you (Lv2 17). When you beat him, he will fast disappear and Mason will appear. He has left the Hades long ago, but Mason knows enough about the Death Bracelet to tell you that Rhadamanthys, Judge of Hades is around that place to find the hidden beast of north. He will fight you (Lv2 18). At the north, there is a giant factory of metal where Iche, one of the Mechanic Bracelets, is (Lv2 20). After beating him, Iche will push a button that locks the exit room and a lot of Mechanic Bracelets will appear. Until you don't them, the doors won't be opened. There are two roads, one to the north and other one to the east. If you go to the north, a similar person to Ager is waiting for you, but with amber clothes. He's actually Bruno that is following Ager's steps, but he wants to fight you (Lv2 22). The road of the east drives you to a little village next to a lake, Nouba. This village was built over a ruins. Airi, one of the Mechanic Bracelets is there to fight you (Lv2 23). If you go from Nouba to the north and go across the Miracle Cave (you will have to fight Pandora (Lv2 24) there), you will arrive to the Rock Ruins. There is a giant shrine with a red stone in the middle. Behind that, there is a statue of a beast, that will wake up when you touch the stone. As soon as you touch it, Airi reappears to take the stone, after fighting her again (Lv2 24), anyway, some Mechanic Soldiers will arrive to steal the stone. After that, they go out and the beast, Aterrica, disappears. Getting Ready to the Truth After leaving the ruins, Xavier will find you again to know what happened in the ruins. After that, he will challenge you (Lv2 20). Then, Bella arrives to the ruins and tell you where to go. You will go from there to the village where you went by the north route before. more coming soon... Characters Playable Characters This game will have several new playable characters. It makes more than 60 characters. Non-playable Characters *Mechanic Employees. *Dark Soldiers. *Death Soldiers. *Tempo - The Time Goddess. *Aspace - The Space God. *Athena - The Light, Justice and War Goddess. *Jessica - Green Bracelet (Aingeru's predecessor). *Laura - Indigo Bracelet (Ainhoa's predecessor). *Axel - Red Bracelet (Pablo's predecessor). *Nestor - Amber Bracelet (Bruno's predecessor). *Xander - Orange Bracelet (Xavier's predecessor). *Iona - Maroon Golden Bracelet. *Chainia - Death Andromeda Bracelet. *Icaron - Death Gargoyle Bracelet. *Lance - Dark Myrtle Bracelet. *Cryllica - Dark Turquoise Bracelet. Beasts *'Aterrica' - Land Factor (Dark Trinity). *'Windorica' - Wind Factor (Dark Trinity). *'Aquaria' - Water Factor (Dark Trinity). *'Arcaneiros - '''Supreme Factor (Mechanic Demon). New Abilities Normal Abilities *'Winter Weather: The user can make that the stages gets a cold temperature that improves the Ice attacks and abilities. *'Desert Clime: '''The user calls the power of nature to invoke a sand storm. The attacks will get increased. *'Doubling Health: 'The user's HP points will be doubled after using the ability. Field Abilities *'Imperial Zone: 'The combat field turns into a golden city that is perfect for the user of the field. The place increases the speed and the power of the user. *'Field of Spirits: 'This is one of the best places to fight if the user has the element. It increases the power of the Ghost attacks. *'Digital Space: 'The battle field becomes a 3D world that makes all the attacks lineal and slower. attack will be stronger. Custom Abilities *'Vampire Cloth: 'The ability makes that the user becomes a vampire with . The user will be able to absorb health power from biting a rival. *'Marine Cloth more coming soon... Missions coming soon... Weapons coming soon... Places coming soon... Gallery Characters ElenaBoB.png|Elena Aingeru4.png|Aingeru XavierBoB.png|Xavier BrunoBoB.png|Bruno RachelBoB.png|Rachel BellaBoB.png|Bella WillBoB4.png|Will EllaBoB.png|Ella ZefireBoB.png|Zefire Ager.png|Ager DrakeBoB.png|Drake InfernaBoB.png|Inferna AlangeBoB.png|Alange ShadowAingeruBoB.png|Shadow Aingeru ShadowAinhoa.png|Shadow Ainhoa ShadowPablo.png|Shadow Pablo CeillaBoB.png|Ceilla CatBoB.png|Cat IcheBoB.png|Iche ArtheidBoB.png|Artheid WladimirBoB.png|Wladimir NightBoB.png|Night Night2.png|Night, Royal Form MasonBoB4.png|Mason AndrewBoB4.png|Andrew Orpheo2.png|Orpheo PandoraBoB4.png|Pandora JessicaBoB.png|Jessica, Green Bracelet LauraBoB.png|Laura, Indigo Bracelet AxelBoB.png|Axel, Red Bracelet Nestor.png|Nestor AndromedaBoB.png|Andromeda LuciferBoB.png|Lucifer MedusaBoB.png|Medusa TomBoB.png|Tom MercerBoB.png|Mercer Maion2.png|Maion2 AthenaBoB.png|Athena EatonBoB.png|Eaton DarkSoldier.png|'Dark Soldier' DeathSoldier.png|'Death Soldier' Beasts Windorica.png|'Windorica' Aquaria.png|'Aquaria' Aterrica.png|'Aterrica' Promotional art NightPromoBoB.png|Night in the Promo of September 2012 Category:Fan Games Category:Battle of Bracelets Category:Original Games Category:Nintendo Prima Games Category:Hybrid Δ Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Alange's Games Category:Alange's Things Category:2012 Category:Upcoming Games Category:Sequels Category:3D Games Category:Handheld Games Category:Multiplayer Category:Multi platform Games Category:Stelios7 Category:Hybrid Co. Category:Games By Stelios7 Category:Rated 7 Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Single Player Category:Online Games Category:Online